


Shadows

by sunflower_swan



Series: Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Light Angst, M/M, Sunsets, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Remus and Sirius enjoy a quiet night between finishing N.E.W.T.S. and end of term.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> January 2021 [Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge](https://wolfstarwritingchallenges.tumblr.com/)

Dazzling hues of gold, coral, and plum blended and spread in waves from the horizon; their reflection erupted across the still water of the Black Lake. It was nearing curfew but Remus did not want this moment to end anytime soon. Exams were over and with the wizarding world poised on the brink of war, moments like this would be few and far between after graduation. 

From his vantage point, resting against the trunk of a tree, he watched Sirius’ dark silhouette near the water’s edge. A cloudy gloom hung over them around every turn with little hope of improvement. The odds of them all making it out of this safe and whole were slim.

Sirius sent a stone skipping across the surface, leaving a line of rippling rings in its wake. 

Treading over to the shoreline, Remus slipped his hand into Sirius’ and threaded their fingers together. They stood in solitary, contemplative silence watching the sky darken for a moment before Sirius raised Remus' hand in his own and pressed it to his lips.

“I love you,” he murmured.

Remus closed his eyes and wished for the impossibility of suspending time in this moment forever, but too soon the time comes to meander to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
